


宣淫

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 这篇肉肉用来安利我们丰臀水多的狼姐和有大胡子的狮盾。





	宣淫

Bucky知道自己的屁股很迷人，挺翘又圆润的样子确实很吸引人，但是没有人像那个大胡子一样看的那么明目张胆，Bucky甚至可以感受到他从背后射来的炙热目光。

Steve是他请来的修管道的工人，今天家里水管突然裂开怎么也堵不上，他全身都湿透了，狼狈的拨通修理公司的电话，来人是就是这个不善言辞的大胡子。

Bucky觉得Steve很有意思，明明木讷的很，开门看到他全身湿漉漉的样子眼珠子都不会转了，好像没有非礼勿视的观念，那双已经从上到下打量的眼睛好像把已经他剥了个干净，Bucky倒是享受这样的眼神，他对自己的身材很自信，特别是他浑圆挺翘的屁股 他知道那个大胡子一直盯着那看。

“所以，你需要扳手，还有别的吗？”

Bucky弯腰在储物柜里翻找，腰弯出一个漂亮的弧线，Steve咽了咽口水，毕竟Bucky的屁股在他面前晃来晃去的，他几乎控制不住自己想要尝尝那丰满的臀肉什么味道。

就好像Steve把手搭在自己的腰线上是理所当然的事，当Steve把从他柜子里拽出来的时候，他的他的脸上没有一点异样的情绪，如果非要说，那就是玩味。

Steve大力揉搓着紧致的臀肉，亲吻着Bucky的脖子，敏感的皮肤被胡子刺痛，同时也带来无法言喻的快感，Bucky享受这样的感觉， 他搂住Steve的脖子给他更多回应。

Steve把他压在地板上，Bucky对于这个像求爱的野兽一样的姿势没有一丁点排斥，他扭动着自己的屁股磨蹭着Steve鼓起的裆部，饥渴又妩媚的样子让人忍不住撕碎他。

“你真是个荡妇。”Steve掀开他的睡袍，里面什么都没有穿，Steve朝他白皙的臀肉打下去，“啪啪”的声音在空空的房子里显得分外淫荡，“什么都不穿，想要男人来插你的小屁股吗？”

不是不擅长说话吗？Bucky恨恨的咬牙，不可否认的是Steve的话让他感到燥热，他感觉自已好像根本就没办法受自己控制一样，在男人的撩拨下呼吸越来越急促。Steve吻上了他翘起的臀部，胡子的摩擦让原本细腻的皮肤红了一块， Bucky不自觉的扭动让Steve似乎十分享受这样的挣扎，大手在他身下来回的滑动，从性器一直到后穴上方，Steve察觉到了什么，震惊的停了下来，原本被欲望冲昏头脑的人也清醒了。

“你是这样的？”

Bucky觉得自己脑子坏了，他在做什么？在引诱一个陌生男人接近他的秘密，Steve赤裸裸的散发出荷尔蒙和力量感确实让他心动，可这不代表他可以把自己身体的那一部分向他展见。

可是身后的男人显然不这样想，原本在臀部的嘴移到了最隐秘的花穴，哦，可恶的胡子，最娇嫩的地方哪受得了这样的扎刺，过分的快感让一股热流从Bucky心底流淌出来，他哼了一声，感觉下身颤巍巍的泄了一大片出来。

Steve十分满足的叹息出声，他咂了咂嘴，手指头却并没有因为Bucky的动情做其他的动作，依然在下身那条充满水泽的娇嫩肉线上来回滑动。整个身体都已经被他弄得热流攒动，Bucky难耐的扭动着身体，却被他牢牢钳制住无法逃离分毫。

Steve灼热的嘴唇让敏感的身体一点就着，下身已经受不住的开始了收缩，Steve顿了顿，手指忽然不再滑动，他按住收缩的穴口上方，随着Bucky收缩的频率一下下的摁着，就是不进去。

“啊......"Bucky觉得很难过，比他平时自慰还要难过，身体空虚的要命。按住穴口的手指越来越用力，下身蓄积的快感已经快到极限，Bucky知道自己即将要高潮了，心中竟朦朦胧胧的散发出一阵阵蚀骨的渴望，而就在这个时候Steve突然进入了他的身体。

“啊一一不要，出去......”

“嘘，叫的这么大声，是不怕被别人听到吗？”Steve低下头贴在的耳侧，享受这他高潮是泄出的蜜液淋在性器上的快感， “还是说，你想要让所有人都知道你其实就是个荡妇，叫的这样浪，让人想要狠狠的操你？”最后两个单词说出口，粗大的性器已经狠狠的插到了最里面。

Bucky可不会在乎这些，他大声的呻吟，叫着Steve的名字，“操我”还是“快点” 他已经分不清了，这样半趴着的姿势很累人，下身被Steve钳制着不需要什么力气，上身却早已经软成了一滩水，整个陷在了地毯里，只余下小屁股高高的翘起，承受着男人的一再拍打。

Steve开始抓住Bucky的摇晃的臀肉猛烈的抽插起来，他的力气很大，丰满的臀肉甚至从指缝溢出。Steve插得很深，小穴里被完完全全的操开了，内壁的嫩肉温柔的包裹住橫冲直撞的大家伙。

“吻我，小荡妇，吻我......” Steve捏着Bucky的下巴将他扭过来，低下头凑近他的嘴巴，满脸欲望的人颤巍巍的张开小嘴接纳他的舌头，Steve的搅弄让他嘴边都是自己的津液。

Steve对他屁股的“照顾”不是一点点，他手指的茧抚过火辣疼痛的臀肉时下身一波波的窜起致命的快感，蜜液沿着大腿根部流淌下来，一滴一滴的落到地毯上。

当高潮到来的时候，Bucky再也无法支撑自己的身体，软软的被Steve搂在怀里，身体里涌出的液体打湿了他的耻毛，Bucky没有精力去管下身交合场景有多淫荡，这样太累了。

“哦，宝贝...做的不错.....” Steve发出满意的叹息，抱着他有耸动了几下，“真湿，真紧....我怎么找到你这么个宝贝....”Bucky失神的咬唇看着他，却再次被他吻住了嘴。直到Buckyl快窒息了Steve才放开他,猛地把性器拔出来，Bucky惊呼了一声， 被堵住的蜜液通通流出来。

“看看你的骚样子，流了这么多，你都不知道自己有多浪。”

不知道吗？Bucky当然知道，明明是和Steve第一次见面就被人上了，但是这有什么呢？这个大胡子才是不知道自己多有魅力多吸引他的那个。

Steve没有射在他的身体里面，他把性器拔出来对着Bucky的脸,乳白的液体留在了Bucky的脸上，脖子上甚至是头发上。Steve勾住他脸颊边的液体，手指伸到他嘴边。

“舔干净。”

Bucky没有任何迟疑的将那跟手指舔弄干净，任由Steve夹住他的舌头搅弄了一会才离开。他扶着疼痛的腰站起来把一片狼藉的地方清理干净。

“我回来了。”James，他的弟弟，跟他不一样的是James是个很冷清的人，话也不多，可是今天他进门之后一直盯着Bucky看。

“怎么了？”Bucky若无其事的样子并没有切断James审视的眼光，突然他走了过来，亲在了Bucky的嘴角，很快又抬起了头，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“下一次，把自己清理干净。”


End file.
